Who's Hacking Whom?
by Nebula427
Summary: A new student comes to Bev High and becomes friends with the WOOHP girls. But when computer experts start to dissappear, the spies are called upon to find them. Soon they discover that their new friend will become closer to them than they ever thought.
1. Chapter 1

Who's Hacking Whom?  
  
A Totally Spies! Episode  
  
Written by Nebula427  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Sam, Alex, and Clover are walking to class in the hallway of Bev High)  
  
Sam –So, did you two read the article in Conforming about the new line of  
summer shoes?  
  
Alex - Yeah, I read it. The shoes looked really cool! What did you think,  
Clover?  
  
Clover - I didn't read it.  
  
Alex - Why not?  
  
Clover - What is the point in wasting my time reading some stupid article when  
I can just wait and see them in the stores.  
  
Sam - Oh come on, Clover. You can benefit a lot from reading.  
  
Clover - Whatever. What could an article possibly tell me that my perfect  
fashion sense doesn't already know? Besides, reading wastes valuable  
shopping time.  
  
(Alex and Sam both laugh)  
(Sam, Alex, and Clover all walk into their classroom and sit down. Then the  
bell rings and the teacher stands up and starts talking)  
  
Ms. Tuttle - Good morning, class. Before we begin, I would like you  
all to meet a new student. Allison, would you please come to  
the front of the room and tell us a little about yourself.  
  
(Allison stands up and walks to the front)  
  
Allison - Hi! My name is Allison Evans. Me and my dad just moved here from  
San Francisco. My dad got a new job in L.A. He works with computers, and he is really good with them. Anyway, I can't wait to meet all of you! I just know we will all be friends.  
  
Ms. Tuttle - Thank you, Allison. Now to make sure Allison's first few days at Bev  
High go smoothly, I want one of you to show Allison around and answer any questions she might have. Sam, would you mind helping Allison?  
  
Sam - No problem, Ms. Tuttle. I would be happy to.  
  
Ms. Tuttle - Okay, then. Now, let's pick up where we left off.  
  
(After class, Sam, Clover, and Alex meet up with Allison in the hall)  
  
Allison - Hi! Your name is Sam, right?  
  
Sam - Yeah. Hi, nice to meet you. These are my friends, Alex and Clover.  
  
Alex & Clover - Hi.  
  
Allison – Hi. Nice to meet you.  
  
(Just then, Mandy and her two "clones" walked by)  
  
Mandy - Looks like the loserets got stuck with baby sitting duty.  
  
(Mandy and her friends all laugh while walking away and the spies get a mad look on their faces)  
  
Sam - At that was Mandy.  
  
Alex - Just ignore her. She thinks being mean makes her look cool.  
  
Clover - Anyway, I just love your hair, Allison.  
  
Allison - Thanks. Well, where should we start?  
  
Sam - Well, first we can show you where all of your classes are and where  
the cafeteria is and we can answer any questions you might have.  
  
Allison - Okay. Sounds good.  
  
(After class is over or the day, the spies and Allison are talking outside Bev high)  
  
Allison - Thanks a lot for helping me out today, girls. I really had fun hanging out with you guys today.  
  
Alex - Well, it doesn't have to end now. We are gonna go to the mall and do some shopping. You wanna come with us?  
  
Clover - Yeah, I promise it will be fun.  
  
Allison - Sure, I would love to. I was wanting to buy some new outfits for school anyway.  
  
Sam - Great! We'll show you all the best stores in the mall.  
  
(After a few hours of shopping, Allison and the spies and sitting down at the  
Groovy Smoothie Shack talking)  
  
Sam - You said your dad just got a new job right? What does your dad do?  
  
Allison - Well, his name is Darren and he is a computer programmer. He specializes in security. Companies hire him to find flaws in the security programs by hacking into them. Once he finds the flaws he fixes them. He is the best in the world at what he does.  
  
Clover - Wow. That's really cool.  
  
Allison - Yeah, he calls himself a, "nice hacker."  
  
(The girls all laugh)  
  
Sam - You sure do talk about your dad a lot. You really love him don't you?  
  
Allison - Yeah. I do. I never knew my mother, so he is the only family I got.  
  
Clover - What happened with your mom? Did she leave you or something?  
  
(Suddenly, Allison became very angry and started speaking very loudly)  
  
Allison - NO! MY MOM WOULD NEVER DO A THING LIKE THAT! SHE LOVED ME AND MY DAD VERY MUCH!  
  
Clover - Ok, sorry. I didn't mean to pry, I was just curious.  
  
Allison - Oh, I'm sorry. I kinda have a short fuse sometimes. I'm really sorry.  
  
Alex - That's ok. So, what did happen to your mom, if you don't mind me asking that is?  
  
Allison -No, I don't. My mother died giving birth to me. That's what I meant we I said she left us.  
  
Clover - Wow, that's so sad.  
  
Alex - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such a sensitive subject.  
  
Allison - It's okay. I don't mind talking about it. I still makes me sad sometimes to think about it though. Not so much that I never knew my mother, nut more that my dad really misses her a lot. The only way I know my mom is through his stories of her. My favorite is when he tells me about the time he first looked into my moms eyes. He said he saw something special. That is how he knew that she was the love of his life.  
  
(Clover, Alex, and Sam all go aw)  
  
Allison - He says sometimes, when he looks into my eyes, he sees the same thing. I can tell it makes him happy and sad at the same time.  
  
(A tear rolls down Allison's check)  
  
Sam - I'm sorry, Allison. I didn't mean to make you sad.  
  
Allison - Don't worry, it's alright.  
  
Clover - Well, enough being sad. How about some more shopping to cheer us up?  
  
Allison - I would love to, but I gotta get home. My dad will be home soon, and I can't wait to ask him how his first day went.  
  
Alex - Okay. Well, I guess we will see you tomorrow then.  
  
(The girls all say bye, and Allison goes home)  
(The next morning at school, Allison doesn't show up. By noon the spies begin to worry about their new friend's absence. They are sitting outside the front doors of Bev High talking about it)  
  
Sam - I still cannot figure out why Allison is not here today.  
  
Alex - I know, she said yesterday that she would see us tomorrow. I wonder  
what could have happened?  
  
(Just then, the girls see Allison walking up to the school. They notice that she looks very tired and worried)  
  
Clover - Allison!? What on Earth is wrong? You look like you didn't sleep a wink.  
  
Allison - My dad never came home yesterday.  
  
All - What?  
  
Alex - Did he at least call and tell you what was going on?  
  
Allison - No, he didn't. After I got home from the mall yesterday I sat around the house waiting for him to come home. After a while I started to get worried so I called his cell phone but nobody answered. So, I called his new office and talked to his boss and he said that he went to lunch and never came back.  
  
Sam - Oh no. That's terrible!  
  
Allison - I waited up for him all night but he never came home. Finally around four in the morning, I fell asleep on the couch waiting. I'm really worried; it's not like my dad to not call. He always makes sure and tells me if he is gonna be late.  
  
(This was when Mandy and her two friends walked by)  
  
Mandy - Well, I see the new girl here doesn't know how to put on her makeup by herself. What's the matter? Didn't your mom ever teach you anything?  
  
(Mandy and her friends started laughing and Allison became very mad again)  
  
Allison - Listen here you little hussy! If you ever say another thing about my mom, then I am gonna slap you so hard that you will forget wherever it was you bought that cheap wig that you call hair! That goes for all three of you! GOT IT?!  
  
(Mandy and her friends are all astounded at first, then after a moment they  
turn away from Allison and walk away quickly)  
  
Clover - Wow! Good job, Allison! I have been wanting to tell Mandy off like that forever.  
  
Allison - Oh no. Look at what I've done now. I'm sorry to bother you girls with this, but you are the only people I know I n this place. I have no one else to turn too.  
  
Sam - Look, just try to calm done, ok? We will do everything we can to help  
you find you dad.  
  
Allison - Really?  
  
Alex - Of course we will. You wouldn't think it, but we are actually pretty  
good at this sort of thing.

(Alex giggles)  
(Just then the ground under the girl's feet opened and they fell down a shaft. When the ground closed, they were all gone, including Allison!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
(The girls all screamed while they fell. Once they got to the bottom they landed on that familiar pick pad. They looked up and who else was their but Jerry)  
  
Jerry - Hello, ladies. How nice of you to drop by.  
  
Alex - I don't know what's worse, they way we get WOOHPed or Jerry's lame  
jokes.  
  
Clover - Jerry! We don't have time for a mission right now! We have a major  
crisis on our hands.  
  
Jerry - Don't worry ladies, I am well aware of the situa...  
  
(Just then, Allison sat up and surprised the spies because none of them had  
yet realized that she had been WOOHPed too)  
  
Allison - Wha.. What's going on? Where are we?  
  
(Clover, Sam, and Alex all turned and looked at Allison and were shocked to  
see her there)  
  
Sam - Jerry! You accidentally WOOHPed Allison with us!  
  
Clover - I don't believe you Jerry! Is your aim really getting that bad?  
  
Jerry - Please, Ladies. Calm down. I brought Miss. Evans here for a reason.  
  
Sam - So you know about her father's disappearance?  
  
Jerry - Or course. As a matter of fact, that is why you are all here.  
  
Allison - Will someone please tell me what is going on? What is this place, and how did we get here?  
  
Alex - Don't worry, Allison. There is no reason to be scared. This is just, uh, where we work.  
  
Allison - Where you work?  
  
Clover - Yeah, it's a, uh... Well...  
  
Jerry - Please, allow me to explain, Miss. Evans. You are currently in WOOHP headquarters.  
  
Allison - WOOHP?  
  
Jerry - Yes, WOOHP. The World Organization Of Human Protection, WOOHP. It is an international espionage agency, and Sam, Clover, and Alex here are of top agents.  
  
Allison - What? You mean to tell me you three are spies.  
  
Sam - Jerry? Are you sure you should be telling her this?  
  
Jerry - But of course, Sam. Now, if you will let me finish. Allison, your father is not the only computer expert that has mysteriously vanished. Over the last thirty-six hours, five of the worlds top computer programmers have disappeared, including one Darren Evans.  
  
Clover - So, let me guess. You want us to find out what happened to Allison's dad and the others?  
  
Jerry - Precisely. This situation could potentially put the world in serious danger. Mr. Evans was the latest person to disappear, so that is where you will begin you investigation.  
  
Sam - So why exactly did you bring Allison here?  
  
Jerry - I want to keep here for questioning. She is the only one that knows the extent of her father's expertise. I hope that with her help, we will be able to figure out what reason someone would have for abducting him.  
  
(Allison started to get angry)  
  
Allison – You mean you scared the living daylights out of me just so I would tell you my daddy's secrets?  
  
Jerry - Well, yes. But it is for his benefit.  
  
Allison - There is NO WAY I am gonna tell you anything about my dad's work. So don't even bother trying!  
  
(Jerry gets a sweat drop)  
  
Jerry - Please, Miss. Evans. It will help us find your father.  
  
Allison - No way. My daddy's secrets are just between me and him.  
  
Sam - Come on, Jerry. Isn't there some other way she could help?  
  
Jerry - I am afraid not, Sam.  
  
Allison - I know. I can go with you guys and help you find my dad!  
  
Jerry - No way! Absolutely not! That is out of the question.  
  
Alex - Oh come on, Jer. She just worried about her dad.  
  
Clover - Yeah. What is the harm of letting her tag along with us?  
  
Jerry - I'm sorry ladies, but whoever kidnapped her father my try to come  
after Ms. Evans next. She needs to stay here where she can be protected.  
  
Allison - I'm not afraid of being kidnapped. I just want to help my dad. I promise I won't get in the way. So you can either let me go help or you can force me to stay here and ask me a bunch of questions that I won't answer. And besides, if I need to be protected, who better to do it than your "top agents?"  
  
Sam - Ooo, she's got you there, Jer.  
  
Jerry - Well, alright. But I am counting on you three to watch after her.  
  
Allison - Don't you worry about me. I can take care of myself.  
  
Jerry - Yes, I'm sure you can. Now for your gadgets.  
  
(Jerry holds up each gadget as he mentions it)  
  
Jerry - First we have some old favorites, the jetpack backpack, the expandable cable bungee belt, and laser cutter eyelash curler. New on today's menu are CCAAT earrings.  
  
(Jerry holds up a pair of cut, little, gray and white kitten earrings)  
  
Alex - Aw, they are so cute.  
  
Jerry - Yes, well. These earrings, when activated, allow the wearer to blend in perfectly with their surroundings.  
  
Sam – What like a chameleon?  
  
Jerry - Exactly.  
  
All - Cool!  
  
Jerry - And for your transportation, you will once again be driving KIRTT. I will also include some extra gadgets for you, Allison.  
  
(Allison is still not quite sure what is going on)  
  
Allison - Uh, okay.  
  
Jerry - Now goodbye and good luck ladies.  
  
(Jerry pushes the button on his desk and the floor opens up again. Sam, Clover, Allison, and Alex all fall out of site while screaming)  
  
Jerry - I sure hope I don't regret this later 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
(The spies and Allison and in an elevator riding up to Allison's dad's office floor)  
  
Sam - Okay, Allison. When we get there, just ask when they last saw your  
Dad. Then we'll go from there.  
  
Allison - Right.  
  
(The elevator stops and the doors open. Allison and the spies walk up to the secretary's desk)  
  
Allison - Hi. I'm Allison Evans. I am looking for my dad, Darren Evans.  
  
Secretary - Oh, yes. I'll let you talk to Mr. Peterson. He is Mr. Evans' boss.  
  
(The secretary presses a button on her phone)  
  
Secretary - Mr. Peterson? Mr. Evans' daughter is here to see you.  
  
(The secretary hangs up the phone)  
  
Secretary - He will be here shortly.  
  
Allison - Okay, thanks.  
  
(After a minute, Mr. Peterson walks into the room)  
  
Peterson -Well hello, Miss. Evans. If your dad is sick you could have just called in and told us. There is no need to come down here in person.  
  
Allison - No, sir. That's not why I am here. I don't know where my father is. I was hoping you could tell me.  
  
Peterson - Sorry, no. I haven't seen your father since yesterday about dinner time. Who are your friends here?  
  
Allison - Oh, I'm sorry. This is Alex, Sam, and Clover. They are my friends from school.  
  
(Sam, Alex, and Clover all say hi)  
  
Peterson - Well hello there, girls.  
  
Sam - Do you remember that might help us track him down?  
  
Peterson - Last thing I remember was him leaving to go to lunch. Come to think of it, I remember seeing a car parked in his space last night. I just figured it was somebody else's though.  
  
Allison - Okay, thanks, Mr. Peterson. Well go check.  
  
Peterson - Alright then, girls. When you find your dad have him call me. We really need to talk about his future here at our company.  
  
(Allison and the spies go down stairs to the parking garage)  
  
Alex - So, which one of these is your dad's car?  
  
Allison - That blue one over there.  
  
Sam - Alright, girls. Spread out and look for clues.  
  
(The girls all look around for a few minutes)  
  
Clover - Man, I know its just a parking lot, but they could at least sweep it every now and then. This white powder is going to ruin my shoes.  
  
Sam - White powder? Where?  
  
Clover - All over my shoes.  
  
Sam - No, Clover. I meant where on the ground.  
  
Clover - Oh, right here.  
  
Sam - Thanks. (Said sarcastically)  
  
Clover - You know, you really aren't worried enough about my shoes.  
  
(Sam leans over to examine the powder)  
  
Sam - Hmm, I'll take a sample and send it to WOOHP for analysis. See anything else, girls?  
  
Alex - Yeah, there is a security camera over there.  
  
Sam - Okay, go hook up your compowder and go see if it recorded anything. See anything fishy about you dad's car, Allison?  
  
Allison - No. nothing at all.  
  
Alex - Hey, girls. I think I found something!  
  
(Sam, Clover, and Allison walk over to Alex)  
  
(The girls all watch a video that show a man walking and suddenly a cloud of dust surrounds him. When the dust clears, the man is gone)  
  
Allison - Daddy!  
  
Alex - Well, I guess we know what happened to him.  
  
Sam - Okay, I'm calling Jerry.  
  
(Sam opens her compowder and calls Jerry)  
  
Allison - Wow! That little gizmo is really cool.  
  
Sam - Its called a compowder. Its how we keep in contact with each other.  
  
Clover - Its like a really high tech cell phone.  
  
Jerry - Hello, ladies. How is the investigation going?  
  
Sam - We are sending you some clues. A video of Allison's dad being  
abducted and a strange substance we found around the place it happened.  
  
Jerry - Good work, girls. I'll let you know when we find something.  
  
(Sam closes her compowder)  
  
Sam - Now let's go check on where the other four abductees were last  
spotted.  
  
(While investigating the other four sites, the girls find the same mysterious white powder at each place. Shortly after finishing at the last site, Sam's compowder rings and she answers it)  
  
Sam - What have you got, Jerry?  
  
Jerry - We analyzed the substance you sent and determined it to be residue left from a powerful knockout gas. As for the video, we captured a face in the smoke and determined the identity. His name is Barry Carver. I am send you his address.  
  
Sam - Thanks, Jer. We'll check it out right away.  
  
(The girls all go to the address sent to them by Jerry. They pull up in KIRTT's sports car version. They get out and walk to the door of the house. Sam knocks and a man answers)  
  
Berry - What do you want?  
  
(All get a sweat drop)  
  
Sam - Hello, sir. We are part of a survey team conducting research on how  
American's spend their free time. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions, Mr... uh?  
  
Berry - Berry Carver, and I really don't have time...  
  
Clover - Great! Question one. Which do you do more, read or watch TV?  
  
Berry - TV, I guess.  
  
Allison - Question two. What is you favorite sport?  
  
Berry - I'll say wrestling. Is this gonna take long?  
  
Alex - Question three. What were you doing last night?  
  
(Berry gets a weird look on his face all of the sudden)  
  
Berry - I don't have time for this!  
  
(He slams the door is the girls faces)  
  
Alex - Maybe I should have waited until question four to ask that.  
  
Clover - Rude much!  
  
Allison - What a jerk! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!  
  
(Allison reaches to knock on the door but Sam stops her)  
  
Sam - Wait. I have a better idea.  
  
(Inside the house, Berry is on the phone)  
  
Berry - Hey, Reez. It's me. Its just like you thought, I had some people come around and asking questions about last night.  
  
Reez - Okay. We discussed this. Just follow protocol and I'll meet you at the  
warehouse. We'll take care of these trouble makers there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
(Darren Evans wakes up. He is in a dark room and he can't remember how he got there. He tries to get up but he can't. He discovers that he is tied to the chair he is in!)  
  
Darren - Hello? Is anyone there?  
  
Reez - Well, well, well. Look who's up.  
  
Darren - Who are you?! And where am I?!  
  
Reez - Calm down, Mr. Evans. You won't be hurt. If you do as you are told  
that is.  
  
Darren - Do as I'm told?! Why do you have me tied up?! Let me go right now!  
  
Reez - Please, Mr. Evans. We won't get anywhere until you calm down.  
  
Darren - Calm down!?! I am tied up and I don't know where I am or how I got  
here!  
  
(Reez sighs)  
  
Reez - Very well then. You were knocked out with sleeping gas and brought  
here. All of this was done by my orders. Does that answer you  
questions?  
  
Darren - Why?! Who are you?  
  
(Suddenly, the darkness is broken by light. As Darren's eyes try to adjust, he  
starts to make out the silhouette of a man)  
  
Reez - My name is Nathan Reez. And you are here because you are the best  
at what you do.  
  
Darren - If you think I am going to give you hacking tips then you can just  
forget it!  
  
Reez - Please, Mr. Evans. I am after something much more than, "hacking  
tips."  
  
Darren - Yeah? Like What?  
  
Reez - Global domination, Mr. Evans.  
  
Darren - What does global domination have to do with me?  
  
Reez – It's quite simple really. You are going to take over the governments of  
the world via computer. Once I am in command of the world's defense  
mainframes and financial databases, the world will have to beckon to  
my every will. Or suffer the consequences.  
  
Darren - You're crazy! There is no way one man can do all that!  
  
Reez - I know. That is why I have also captured four of your fellow computer  
experts, in order to help you help me take over the world.  
  
(Reez begins to laugh)  
  
Darren - I'll never help a scumbag like you!  
  
Reez - Please, Mr. Evans. Lets try to be civil with each other.  
  
Darren - Civil?! You kidnapped me and now I am tied up!  
  
Reez - Well, if you agree to help me then I will untie you.  
  
Darren - No way! I don't care if you leave me in here forever.  
  
Reez - That could be arranged.  
  
(Darren becomes silent as a scared look over comes his face)  
  
Reez - What is it you want, Mr. Evans? Money? Power? Once I rule the  
world you will have whatever you heart desires. But first, I need you  
help.  
  
(Darren doesn't answer)  
  
(Reez sighs)  
  
Reez - Very well, Mr. Evans. Have it your way. I have an appointment I  
must keep but we'll see if some, "alone time," doesn't change your  
mind.  
  
(Reez leaves the room and the lights go out. Outside the room Reez talks to  
a man guarding the room entrance)  
  
Reez - I'm going to meet Carver at the warehouse. Watch Mr. Evans. If  
anything funny happens you know what to do.  
  
Guard - Yes, sir. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
(Berry Carver pulls up to an old run down warehouse. He steps out of his car and goes into the building. The girls are all watching from around the corner. KIRTT is in incognito mode)  
  
Allison - What now?  
  
Sam - What else? We sneak in and do some spying.  
  
(The girls get out and walk toward the fence. Alex and Clover use their laser cutter eyelash curlers to make an opening)  
  
Sam - Everyone put on you CCAAT earrings.  
  
(They do, and suddenly they all disappear from site)  
  
Alex - How do we know if they are working?  
  
Clover - Can you can't see anyone they are working.  
  
Alex - But I always thought that when you were invisible you could see other  
invisible people.  
  
(Three sweat drops appear when Sam, Clover, Allison are standing)  
  
Allison - Uh, Alex. I don't think that...  
  
Sam - We'll explain it to her later. Right now its spy time.  
  
(The girls sneak up to the building)  
  
Sam - Now, how to get in.  
  
Clover - Lets try the roof, bad guy hideouts always have a air vent or something.  
  
Sam - Great idea, Clover. Use you bunjee belts.  
  
(They all fire their now invisible bets towards the roof)  
  
Alex - Now how do we know that our belts lines are even there? We can't  
see them. So how can we climb a wall with something that isn't there?  
  
(Three more sweat drops)  
  
Clover - Trust me, it will work.  
  
(They scale to the roof of the building. Once there they find a ventilation duct and climb in order to sneak in unnoticed. They reach the end of the duct and climb out)  
  
Allison - Do you really think my dad is here?  
  
Clover - There is only one way to find out.  
  
(The girls search around for clues but find nothing. Eventually they find themselves on the ground floor)  
  
Alex - You would think in a building this size we would be able to find some  
sort of clue. We haven't even seen one bad guy yet.  
  
(Just then metal sheets come down on all the walls and block all the exits. Bright lights overpower the darkness that the spies were in. The girls all gasp)  
  
Sam - You just had to say it didn't you.  
  
Allison - It's a trap!  
  
(A voice begins to speak to them over an intercom system)  
  
Reez - I appreciate it when people stick their nose in my business.  
  
Clover - Well, when you business is kidnapping other people, what do you expect?  
  
Sam - Clover! Be quite! If he doesn't hear us he can't capture us. Remember, invisible?  
  
Clover - Oops, sorry.  
  
Reez - Oh, I can hear and see you just fine. I have a thermal scan of the room so I can see all four of you. So you might as well turn off the silly cloaking devices of yours.  
  
Sam - Who are you? And why are you kidnapping people?  
  
Reez - Turn off your cloaking devices and I shall tell you.  
  
Sam - Do as he says girls. We have no other options.  
  
(The girls all turn off their CCAAT earrings)  
  
Reez - That's better.  
  
(Reez recognizes Allison)  
  
Reez - Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss. Evans herself.  
  
Allison - That's right, I'm here for my dad. So, where is he you big jerk?!  
  
Alex - Uh, Allison. Maybe its not a good idea to tick off the guy who has us  
trapped. Just a thought.  
  
Sam - We did what you asked, now answer our questions.  
  
Reez - Yes, very well then.  
  
(Reez pushes a button on the control panel in front of him. A red light begins to flash)  
  
Reez - My name is Nathan Reez. As for the people I have allegedly  
kidnapped, they are just assisting me with my plans for global domination.  
  
Clover - Assisting against there will.  
  
Reez - However you describe it, the end result is the same.  
  
Sam - Where are Darren Evans and the others?  
  
Reez - They are tucked away somewhere for safe keeping.  
  
Alex - I'll bet they are here in this building somewhere.  
  
Allison - Daddy, are you there!?! Can you hear me!?!  
  
(Reez chuckles)  
  
Reez - He can't hear you. Now, what should I do with our unwanted guests?  
  
(One of the metal sheets raise up to show 20 men standing behind it)  
  
Reez - Capture them!  
  
(The 20 men begin to go after the girls)  
  
Alex - Why do they always want to do it the hard way?  
  
(The girls began to fight off the approaching men. But no matter how much they fight the men keep coming after them)  
  
Sam - Girls! Use your jetpack backpacks and lets get out of here!  
  
(The girls turn on their jetpacks and fly past the guards and out the door. Except Allison has trouble with the steering because she has never used one before. She makes it past the guards but as she is flying out the door, her jetpack hits the wall and stalls out. She falls to the ground)  
  
Allison - Oh man, this is bad.  
  
(The guards begin to close in around her but Clover swoops in and picks her up before the guards get to her)  
  
Clover - Got ya.  
  
Allison - Thanks, Clover.  
  
(The girls all fly off. Reez comes down from the control room and begans yelling at his henchmen)  
  
Reez - You fools! Do you realize how much trouble those four can cause?  
  
(Reez turns to Carver)  
  
Reez - I want them found before dawn. Is that understood?  
  
Carver - Yes, sir.  
  
Reez - Good. Now I have some unfinished business to return to back at  
headquarters. I want an update every hour.  
  
Carver - We will find them, sir.  
  
Reez - You better hope you do.  
  
(Miles away, the girls are recovering from their close call)  
  
Alex - Why do the bad guys always want to fight? Our job would be a lot  
easier if they would just give themselves up.  
  
Clover - Well, if they weren't all psycho, twisted freaks in the first place, maybe  
they wouldn't want to take over the world in the first place.  
  
(Sam looks at Clover and Alex in disbelief of what they are saying)  
  
Sam - Anyway, are you okay, Allison?  
  
Allison - Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to Clover. But my jetpack won't work  
anymore.  
  
Sam - I'm calling Jerry and briefing him on our situation.  
  
(Sam open her compowder. The screen comes on and Jerry appears)  
  
Jerry - How is the mission going, girls?  
  
Alex - Except for the part where we were almost captured by some guy set  
on taking over the world, it is going just fine.  
  
Jerry - Oh, dear. Is everyone alright? How is Allison?  
  
Allison - I'm fine. My jetpack is another story.  
  
Sam - And we had to abandon KIRTT.  
  
Jerry - I see. Send me the coordinates and I will send a team of WOOHP agents to retrieve KIRRT and apprehend anyone on the premises.  
  
Sam - What information can you give us on a Nathan Reez?  
  
Jerry - Hmmm, according to this he is a former software company manager.  
His company was shut down early last year by the government because his products were a so called, "threat to national security." After his company was shut down he disappeared.  
  
Clover - Well, you can call of the search.  
  
Jerry - Why don't you girls come back to WOOHP. We can repair Allison's jetpack and maybe by then our agents will find something. And besides, you four sound like you could use a break. I'll send a jet to pick you up.  
  
(A couple hours pass. Darren is still tied up in the same dark room. He is  
trying to untie his ropes, but with no success. He is exhausted both  
physically and mentally. He is on the verge of giving up hope)  
  
(Reez walks up to the door of Darren's holding room)  
  
Reez - How is he doing?  
  
Guard - He has been fairly quite.  
  
Reez - I see. Well, maybe he is ready to reconsider my offer. If not, I have a  
little leverage to persuade him otherwise.  
  
(Reez went into Darren's holding room)  
  
Reez -Hello again, Mr. Evans. Are you ready to reconsider my generous  
offer?  
  
(Darren didn't say a word)  
  
Reez - Hmmm, I see. I will just have to show you how I treat people that  
refuse me.  
  
(Still, Darren didn't respond)  
(Reez began to speak over another one of his hinchmen listening through an  
intercom system)  
  
Reez - Mr. Johnston, will you please open a channel so that Mr. Evans can  
hear his friend in the next room?  
  
Johnston - Yes, sir, Mr. Reez.  
  
(A loud pop sounded over the intercom speakers)  
  
Reez - Tell me, Mr. Evans, do you recognize this voice?  
  
Darren - I don't hear anyone.  
  
(As soon as Darren had said that, he heard an unmistakable voice. It was Allison's!)  
  
Allison's voice – Daddy, are you there!?! Can you hear me!?!  
  
Darren - Allison!?!  
  
Reez - She can't hear you anymore.  
  
Darren - Your scum, Reez! I cannot believe you would stoop so low.  
  
Reez - I just want to make sure I have you full cooperation. Now if you  
were to stick with your decision not to help me... Lets just say I can't guarantee the safety of your daughter.  
  
Darren -I... You...  
  
Reez - Do we have a deal, Mr. Evans.?  
  
(Darren didn't answer. Soon he heard Allison's voice again)  
  
Allison's voice – Daddy...!?! Can you hear me!?!  
  
Reez - Well?  
  
Darren - Alright. I will do as you say. But no harm is to come to Allison!  
  
Reez - Yes, of course, Mr. Evans, of course. You have my word.  
  
(Hearing Reez say that didn't make Darren feel any better. How could he trust someone like Reez?)  
  
Reez - I will untie you and then take you to the main computer room. You  
can think of it as you new office, Mr. Evans. And just think of me as your new boss.  
  
(Within minutes, Reez had Darren on a computer hacking the U.S. government's data bases) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
(Darren was exhausted. He had been typing as fast as he could for three hours, nonstop. But whenever he felt himself slacken off, he heard Allison's voice calling out to him, 'Daddy...!?! Can you hear me!?!" That was enough to keep him going. Shortly into the fourth hour, Reez came for a status report)  
  
Reez - How is your progression, Mr. Evans?  
  
Darren - I searched the Pentagon Data bases for all the passwords and codes I could find. If I coma across any that I don't have the password to, I will hack around it. It will take longer but I can do it.  
  
Reez - Very good. How soon until you have control of the governments missile system?  
  
Darren - I can have it shortly. I have a few firewalls and such to hack though first. Some of them are some I made myself so it should be no problem.  
  
Reez - You better not be wrong. I would hate for you to disappoint your number one fan.  
  
(Darren gave Reez a cold stare. He knew he was talking about Allison)  
  
Reez - As soon as you have control of the missile system send control over to my computer. Do you understand me, Mr. Evans.  
  
Darren - I understand.  
  
Reez - Very well then. And by the way, you will be happy to know that your  
four fellow hackers are having great luck as well.  
  
(In his worries for his daughter, Darren had forgotten about the other hackers. 'If I could only link up with them,' he thought to himself. Reez started to walk back to his computer control room. Half way there, Barry Carver caught up to him)  
  
Barry - Is Evans still buying it, boss?  
  
Reez - Yes, he suspects nothing.  
  
Barry - I have to say, recording that girls voice back at the warehouse was  
genius.  
  
Reez - Yes, it was. Although it would not have been necessary if you would  
have captured them.  
  
Barry - We tried. But those jet packs were too fast for us to chase.  
  
Reez - I don't want excuses. And it will never happen again, or you will face  
the consequences. Do we understand each other, Mr. Carver?  
  
(Darren was about to breach the missile control system. But his thoughts were soon stopped short. He ran across a heavily protected file. Most of it was encoded, but he could make out the name, WOOHP)  
(Back at WOOHP HQ the spies all sat in Jerry's office. They were all worried about the mission)  
  
Sam - Things are not going as smooth as I had hoped.  
  
Clover - Tell me about it. I mean where do all of these bad guys keep finding  
all those muscle heads to do their dirty work for them.  
  
Alex - I bet they order them from a catalog or something.  
  
(Jerry walked in carrying Allison's repaired jetpack)  
  
Jerry - Here you go, Allison. Good as new.  
  
Allison - Thanks, Jerry. I'll be more careful next time.  
  
Jerry - Yes, well. About that. I think it would be better if there wasn't a next  
time.  
  
Allison - What!?! But... you.... Can't do that!  
  
Clover - It wasn't her fault, Jer. She just hasn't had time to get used to the gadgets and stuff yet.  
  
Jerry - Precisely. I am afraid that it has become far too dangerous for Allison to continue on this mission.  
  
Alex - But, Jerry, you can't...  
  
Jerry - I can and I have. I'm sorry, Allison, but you will just have to wait here at headquarters until we can b put a stop to this fiend.  
  
Allison - There is NO WAY I'm gonna just sit and wait for some creep to make my daddy do whatever he wants.  
  
Jerry - Please don't make this difficult, Allison. It's for your own safety.  
  
(Allison stood in front or Jerry steaming. She was just about to say  
something when an alarm started sounding)  
  
Sam – What's is this, Jerry.  
  
(Before Jerry could respond a WOOHP agent ran into the room. He went straight to Jerry and whispered into his ear. Jerry was astonished by what he was told)  
  
Jerry - WHAT!?! But how?  
  
Sam - Jerry? What is going on?  
  
Jerry - Somebody is hacking into the WOOHP computer system.  
  
(Jerry ran to his computer and turned on the large screen behind his desk)  
  
Jerry - We have to stop this before they take control of WOOHP!  
  
(The girls all watched as the screen showed how the hacker was making his way though one security system after another. Jerry was frantically trying to cut off the connection. After watching the screen for a few moments, Allison spoke up)  
  
Allison - WAIT! Don't cut off that connection!  
  
Jerry - I have to or else WOOHP's computer system will be useless.  
  
Allison - But it's my dad who is hacking in.  
  
(Jerry and the girls all stopped when they heard this)  
  
Sam - How do you know?  
  
Allison - I would recognize his hacking skills anywhere.  
  
Alex - Wow, you can tell just by watching?  
  
Jerry - Even if it is your father, I still have to cut the connection. Remember that Reez is forcing him to do his bidding.  
  
Allison - But my daddy would never.... He couldn't...  
  
(Allison didn't know what to say. Could my daddy actually be helping some  
creep take over the world' she thought to herself. Before She could respond  
with a full sentence something happened. All the screens in the  
building flashed to a white screen and a message was typed out)  
  
The Message – "My name is Darren Evans. I am being held captive by a man called Nathan Reez. He is forcing me and four other computer experts to hack into and take control over the worlds computers systems. You have to help me. I have read though you database and I know that this is a spy agency. Please help me. They have my daughter and I don't know what they..."  
  
(That's when the message stopped and the screen suddenly went back to its  
normal screen saver)  
  
Allison - I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU IT WAS DADDY!  
  
Alex – But why did the message stop?  
  
Sam - And why did he say that they have his daughter?  
  
Jerry - They must be tricking him into thinking they have you in their custody,  
  
Allison. I imagine that they are using that into making him do what they want.  
  
Clover - Who does this guy think he is?  
  
Alex - Yeah. What a creep.  
  
Sam - Jerry? Can u=you trace where that message came from?  
  
Jerry - Yes but it will take some time. I'll tell the...  
  
(Allison cut him off)  
  
Allison - Time is something we don't have. Let me on you r computer for a sec.  
  
(Before Jerry could say anything, Allison was on his computer going through files and reading through code)  
  
Jerry - Allison, I can't just let a civilian go through WOOHP's computer data base.  
  
Allison - DO YOU WANT TO FIND MY DAD OR NOT!?!  
  
(Jerry was about to stop he but he noticed how quickly she was navigating through the system. He decided to give her a chance. After a few minutes of looking she found what she was looking for)  
  
Allison - Got it! I found the address.  
  
Jerry - My word. That would have taken our my agents hours to do.  
  
Alex - Wow, you go girl!  
  
Jerry - The building is in an old warehouse district.  
  
Clover - Why do they always use old, rundown warehouses as a bad guy hideout? Just for once could they use a nice beach house instead?  
  
(Everybody sweat dropped)  
  
Sam - Uh, Clover....  
  
Jerry - There's no time. You three better get moving right away.  
  
Allison - You mean you four.  
  
Jerry - I don't think so.  
  
Alex - Oh come on, Jer. After all, she is the one that found the place.  
  
Sam - Yeah, without her we would still be waiting around.  
  
Clover - And besides, were gonna need all the help we can get.  
  
(Jerry sighed)  
  
Jerry - Alright, Allison can go. But I want you ALL to be careful.  
  
Allison - Don't you worry about us. We are gonna go kick some bad guy butt!  
  
Jerry - Regardless, I will organize a team of agents and meet you there as  
soon as possible.  
  
(The girls all ran out of Jerry's office. Allison's mind was racing. 'Hold on Dad. We're coming.') 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
(Darren's message had been cut short because Reez had come to him for another status report. Darren tried his best to remain calm)  
  
Reez - How much longer until I have control of the missile system, Mr. Evans.  
  
(Darren answered nervously)  
  
Darren - It's gonna take longer than I had expected. I have run into some tight  
security. It will be no problem to hack into but it is set up on a different system than the control system.  
  
(Darren hope that Reez would believe the story. The truth was that he was only one password away from taking control of the missiles)  
  
Reez - Why the sudden change? You told me that it would only be a few  
minutes the last time I asked you.  
  
Darren - I didn't know about the separate security system when you asked me then.  
  
(Reez looked at him in disbelief)  
  
Reez - Now, now, Mr. Evans. Do you really expect me to believe that the best computer hacker in the world has been caught off guard?  
  
Darren - I wouldn't lie to you Reez. You have my daughter and I ma not gonna do anything to get her harmed.  
  
(Reez thought on that for a second)  
  
Reez - Very well then. But once you have are in control of the system I want  
you to notify me immediately.  
  
(Darren nodded his head in agreement. Reez then walked away. As he did he motioned for Berry, who was standing guard over Darren, to come over to him)  
  
Barry - Something wrong, Boss?  
  
Reez - Perhaps. I think Mr. Evans is up to something. I don't know what but  
he is acting strangely. I want you and your men to be on high alert. And if anything strange happens, I want you to notify me.  
  
Barry - Yes, sir.  
  
(Reez then left the room and Barry returned to his seat at the corner of the room. Darren breathed a sigh of relief. 'he bought it' he thought to himself)  
(A half hour had passed since the spies had received Darren's message. They now sat in KIRTT two blocks away from the building where the message was sent from)  
  
Alex - Okay, we're here. Now what.  
  
Clover - We can't just walk in. The place is gonna be crawling with guards.  
  
Alex - Not to mention all kinds of alarms and stuff. What if they have attack  
dogs... and lasers?!  
  
Sam - Okay, Alex. Take it easy, we'll figure something out.  
  
Allison - We just have to get in there and save my dad.  
  
Sam - We will. I'm gonna check my compowder and get the floor plan of the  
building.  
  
(Sam opened her compowder and punched a few buttons. After a minute she found what she was looking for)  
  
Sam -It looks like we might be able to get in from the roof.  
  
Clover - Of course, the roof. Why is it always the roof? Now if it would have  
been a beach house we could have went in through the atrium.  
  
(Sam, Alex and Allison get a sweat drop)  
  
Sam - Alright, lets get going. We better turn on our CCAAT earings.  
  
Allison - But that Reez guy said he could se us anyway.  
  
Sam - True, nut it couldn't hurt to use them anyway.  
  
(The spies got out of the car and started making their way toward the building. Once they got to the fence they cut through it with their laser cutter eyelash curlers. Then they all ran up to the side of the building)  
  
Alex - Do you think anyone saw us?  
  
Allison - Well I don't hear any alarms so I think we are okay.  
  
(The girl used their bungee belts to get on the roof. They tried to get into the ventilation system but all the vents were sealed up)  
  
Clover - Great, just great. So how are we supposed to get in when the only entrance is that?  
  
(Clover pointed towards the stairwell door. It had a small computer screen  
next to it for the electronic lock system)  
  
Allison - Well then we are just gonna have to use it.  
  
Alex - But the second the alarm goes off there will be guards all over.  
  
Allison - Not if the alarm doesn't go off.  
  
Sam - What do you mean?  
  
Allison - I think I can turn the alarm off but I am gonna need to use one of your compowder things.  
  
Clover - Sure. Here you go.  
  
(Clover hands Allison her compowder. Allison take it and walks up to the  
small computer terminal. She hook it up and starts typing away on the  
compowder)  
  
Sam - Are you sure this is a good idea?  
  
Allison - I wanna save my dad!  
  
Sam - I know that but we can't help him if we get caught too.  
  
Allison - Don't worry. I know what I am doing.  
  
Sam - Okay.  
  
(After a few minutes of Allison unplugged the compowder and types in a password into the security terminal)  
  
Allison - Got it!  
  
(The system beeps three times and then a green light comes on over the door. She opens the door)  
  
Allison - See? No alarm.  
  
Alex - Wow! How did you do that?  
  
Allison - I just used Clover's compowder to hack into the security system and  
programmed in my own password that I can use on all the doors.  
  
(Clover looks at her compowder like she had never seen it before)  
  
Clover - Wow, and all the time I just thought of this thing as a weird looking cell phone.  
  
Sam - Okay, Clover, you and Allison go find the main control room and figure out where Darren and the others are. Once you do, call my compowder and tell me and Alex to go. We'll go free them. Hopefully by then, Jerry will be here.  
  
Allison - If you come to a secure door just enter 0941 and it will let you through. Any wrong codes will sound an alarm.  
  
Sam - Right.  
  
Alex - But won't the compowder ringing give us away?  
  
Sam - I'll turn off the ring and turn it on to vibrate.  
  
Clover - Like I said, a weird looking cell phone.  
  
(Clover and Allison went into the stairwell and went down a floor. Alex and  
Sam followed. Once they came to a door emptying into a hallway, Clover and  
Allison went out while Sam and Alex stayed in the stairwell. Clover and  
Allison searched cautiously because there were guards all over. Thankfully  
the CCAAT earrings kept them camouflaged with their surroundings and made  
it easier to sneak. Sam and Alex waited tensely)  
  
Alex - What is taking them so long?  
  
Sam - There are guards everywhere. Just get comfortable and be patient.  
  
(Taking Sam's advice Alex leaned up against the wall. But she accidentally leaned on the door keypad and punched in some numbers. Alarms started sounding)  
  
Sam - Not that comfortable!  
  
(Sam and Alex could hear guards running toward them)  
  
Alex - We gotta hide!  
  
(Five guards ran into the stairwell)  
  
Guard 1 - There is nobody here.  
  
Guard 2 - Is this where the alarm came from?  
  
Guard 3 - Yeah this is it. Look at the keypad.  
  
(The keypad was flashing red)  
  
Guard 3 - This stupid thing is busted.  
  
(He punched a few buttons on the pad and the alarms stopped. He then talked into his radio)  
  
Guard 3 - No, sir. It was a false alarm. One of the keypads is malfunctioning.  
  
(Clover and Allison were hiding in a small room. After what seemed like a eternity, the alarms finally went quite. After that they were even more careful. Finally they found the control room. There were two men inside)  
  
Clover - Good thing I always carry an extra gadget.  
  
(Clover pulls out a small perfume bottle)  
  
Allison - What's that?  
  
Clover - Ice queen perfume.  
  
(Clover walks up and sprays both guards. They freeze immediately)  
  
Allison - Cool.  
  
Clover - Very. Now can you work your magic on the computers in here.  
  
Allison - Sure. Just gimme some time.  
  
(Allison began typing on the multiple keyboards while Clover stood guard. Soon after Allison had all the monitors showing the different rooms of the building through the security cameras)  
  
Allison - There!  
  
(She pointed to a set of screens that showed where four of the computer hackers were. She read the room numbers off the screen)  
  
Allison - 405, 406, 407 and 408. But I don't see my dad.  
  
Clover - Keep looking. I'll call Sam and tell them where to go. Hopefully they didn't get caught when those alarms went off.  
  
(Clover opened her compowder and called Sam)  
(Barry Carver walked into Reez's office)  
  
Barry - You wanted to see me, sir?  
  
Reez - Yes. What were all those alarms I heard a moment ago? Why haven't  
I been informed?  
  
Barry - It was a bug in one of the keypads. I didn't think I should bother you with it.  
  
Reez - I told you to report anything suspicious.  
  
Barry - I don't see what is so odd about a bug in the security system.  
  
Reez - Did the thought ever occur to you that maybe it was not a bug?  
  
Barry - What do you mean?  
  
Reez - Tell all of your men to put on their thermal sensing goggles.  
  
Barry - Do you think that is necessary?  
  
Reez - Tell me, Mr. Carver, do you like undermining my authority?  
  
Barry - No, sir.  
  
Reez - Then why are you now?  
  
Barry - Yes, sir. I will tell my men.  
  
(Barry got on his radio and relayed the message to all the guards)  
(Sam felt her compowder vibrating. Her and Alex were back on the roof  
Hiding. Sam answered the call)  
  
Sam - I hope this is good news.  
  
Clover - Are you two okay? What were all those alarms?  
  
Sam - We had a little mishap but we're fine. Are you two alright?  
  
Clover - We are fine. We made it to the control room and we know where four  
of the hostages are. We haven't found Darren yet.  
  
Sam - Keep looking. What floors are the others on? Alex and I will go get  
them.  
  
Clover - Rooms 405, 406, 407 and 408. Be careful though. There are guards  
everywhere.  
  
Sam - Copy that.  
  
(Sam closed her compowder and her and Alex made their way back down the stairs. They got down to the fourth floor and found the rooms they were looking for. But several guards were blocking their path. Sam and Alex were peeking around the corner)  
  
Alex - Great. Now what do we do?  
  
Sam - Remember, they can't see us. So all we have to do I sneak up quietly  
and knock them out.  
  
(Alex was skeptical but she still followed Sam as she turned the corner. Sam and Alex each walked up to a guard. They were about to knock them out when a voice came out over the guards radio)  
  
Barry's Voice – All men are to put on their thermal goggles immediately as order or  
  
Mr. Reez. Carver Out.  
  
(The guards all moaned but did as they were told. As soon as two of the guards put on their goggles they saw a new figure that they had not seen before. Alex and Sam were right in there face's)  
  
Guard – What the... INTRUDERS! SOUND THE ALARM!  
  
Alex - Uh oh! Busted!  
  
Sam - RUN!  
  
(Sam and Alex started to run as alarms sounded. They tried to escape but there were too many guards around. They fought some off but in the end they were both captured)  
  
(Clover and Allison were still in the main control room when they heard another alarm. This time a voice rang out with the normal alarm. The voice repeated, 'Intruder alert, intruder alert.')  
  
Allison - I don't like the sound of that.  
  
Clover - Come on, we gotta get out of here.  
  
Allison - I haven't found my dad yet.  
  
(Clover heard voices in the hallway, 'Check the control room.')  
  
Clover - There is no time we gotta go!  
  
(Clover grabbed Allison's arm and ran to the door. As soon as she reached for the knob, the door flung open and guards were everywhere)  
  
Guard - There they are!  
  
(Clover and Allison were overcome just as Sam and Alex were. After they had been captured the guards began to speak through their radios)  
  
Guard 1 - We have two at main control, boss.  
  
Guard 2's voice – We have the other two at the holding cells.  
  
Barry's voice - Excellent. Mr. Reez will be pleased. Good work, men. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
(The guards found out how to deactivate the CCAAT earrings and took them from the girls. Barry carver led them to Reez's office. There were two guards restraining each of the girls)  
  
Barry - Here are the intruders, boss. These earrings were how they were turning invisible.  
  
(Barry tossed four pair of cute kitten earrings onto Reez's desk. Reez picked  
one up and examined it while addressing the girls)  
  
Reez - The four of you have become somewhat of a bother. Twice now you  
have interrupted my plans.  
  
(Reez finally looked up at the girls. He looked right at Allison)  
  
Reez - But this time, I will take full advantage of the situation.  
  
Sam - What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Reez - You three have been kind enough to deliver Miss. Evans to me again.  
  
Allison - Hey, pal! If you even think about doing anything t me I will make you regret it!  
  
Reez - Please, Miss. Evans. There is no need to shout. As long as your father does what I ask...  
  
(Allison interrupted him)  
  
Allison - What have you done with my daddy?  
  
Reez - I assure you, Miss. Evans, he has not been harmed.  
  
Clover - Not been harmed? You kidnapped him, for crying out loud.  
  
(Reez looked at Clover coldly)  
  
Reez - Call it what you will, but I am merely persuading Mr. Evans to assist  
me.  
  
Alex - Yeah right. And I'm the Easter bunny.  
  
(Reez then looked to Alex)  
  
Reez - Sarcasm is the course of a weak mind, my dear.  
  
Alex - And kidnapping people is the course of... of... a crazy person.  
  
Sam - You know you will never get away with this.  
  
(Sam thought to herself, 'Okay, Jer. Anytime you want to show up is fine')  
  
Reez - And who is going to stop me? Don't tell me the four of you think you  
are going to be able to stop me? You have done just the opposite.  
  
Clover - No. The if we did the opposite, we would be a POW in this tacky office of yours.  
  
Reez - Allow me to enlighten you on what I mean. Guards, bring our guests.  
  
(Reez left the room and headed down the hall. He lead the girls to the  
doorway of the room where Darren was working)  
  
Reez - You men stay here until I summon you.  
  
(Reez walked into the room. Darren tried to make it look like he was having trouble)  
  
Reez - How much longer, Mr. Evans.  
  
(Darren did his best to stay calm but all he could think about was what Reez would do to Allison if he was caught lying)  
  
Darren - I am almost it. Their security system has an endless amount of traps. I just need a little more time.  
  
(The truth was that Darren had already figured out how to bypass last  
password and only needed to type n a few lines of code to do it)  
  
Reez - I don't believe that you are being completely honest with me, Mr.  
Evans.  
  
(Darren's heart sank)  
  
Darren - I have no reason to...  
  
(Reez cut him off)  
  
Reez - So I am going to give you one last chance. Bring forth our guests, Mr.  
Carver.  
  
(Berry and the guards walked the spies into the room where Darren could see them)  
  
Darren - Allison!  
  
Allison - Daddy!  
  
(Darren started to run toward Allison but a guard stopped him)  
  
Darren - Let me go you muscle head.  
  
Reez - Please, Mr. Evans. Try to stay calm. I have brought your daughter  
here to prove to you that I have kept my word in not harming her. But you have yet to keep your word. Now if you do not fulfill your part of our deal you will see first hand the consequences.  
  
Sam - Your deal? What do you mean?  
  
Darren - He is forcing me to hack into the government's missile launching system.  
  
Allison - What? Daddy, you can't help this creep.  
  
Reez - This is your last warning, Mr. Evans. Now, are you going to help me or am I going to have to do something unpleasant to your daughter?  
  
Clover - You scumbag! You better not touch that girl or you will have to deal with me!  
  
Sam - Me too!  
  
Alex - Me three!  
  
Reez - Please. No one will come between me and my plans. Who do you girls think you are?  
  
Alex - We're WOOHP spies, that's who we are.  
  
Darren - WOOHP?! Then you did get my massage!  
  
Reez - A message!?!  
  
(Reez's cool and calm appearance began to deteriorate showing his true  
angry nature)  
  
Reez - Just as I suspected! You have betrayed me!  
  
(Reez grabbed Allison)  
  
Sam - Let her go!  
  
Reez - Be quiet! This is it, Evans! Either give me control of the missiles or else!  
  
(Allison squirmed trying to get lose)  
  
Allison - Don't do it, dad! If he fires those missiles he will hurt thousands of innocent people all over the world.  
  
Reez - Shut up you wretch! It's now or never, Evans!  
  
Darren - Alright, Reez. I'll do as you say. Just don't harm her.  
  
Allison - No! Don't do it!  
  
Darren - I'm sorry, but I can't see him hurt you.  
  
Reez - Now, Evans!  
  
(Darren walked back to the computer, typed in a few lines of code and then  
hit enter. The computer then flashed threw several different screens and  
finally stopped on a window prompting for target coordinates)  
  
Reez - At last!  
  
(Reez shoved Allison back to the guards that were restraining her before and walked over to the computer but Darren reached out and grabbed his arm)  
  
Darren - I did what you asked, now let my daughter go.  
  
Reez - You broke our deal, Evans. You brought in the authorities to try to  
stop me. So as far as I am concerned, I will do what ever I want to with her.  
  
Darren - You.... you...  
  
(Darren was over come with anger. He elbowed the guard that was holding  
him in the gut. The guard was stunned and let go of Darren. Darren then lashed out at Reez)  
  
Darren - There is no way I am going to let you harm her!  
  
(Darren began to struggle with Reez)  
  
Reez - You will not interfere with my plans anymore!  
  
(Reez grabbed Darren by the shoulders and shoved him, hard, into the wall. Darren's head hit the wall and he slumped down onto the floor)  
  
Allison - Daddy!  
  
Sam, Alex and Clover – Darren!  
  
(Allison's face began to fill with anger)  
  
Allison - Your scum, you know that? And there is no way I am gonna let you get away with this Reez!  
  
Reez - Shut up! You are just as helpless as him. Your whole family is worthless and weak. That is why your mother died! She was weak!  
  
(At the mention of her mother, Allison's eyes filled with rage. Reez's remark  
had pushed her over the edge)  
  
Allison - Don't you ever TALK ABOUT MY MOM!!!!!  
  
(Allison then broke free of the guards grip and reached around and knocked both of them away from her. One fell into the wall and another fell into one of the guards holding Clover. The spies took advantage of the distraction and broke away from their guards as well. Guards began to fly everywhere. Allison started to charge Reez, who had ran toward the computer and frantically started typing)  
  
Reez - Hold it! If I push this button, Washington D.C. will be reduced to a  
pile of rubble.  
  
(Reez's finger hovered over the 'Enter' button. Allison and the spies stopped dead in their tracks)  
  
Reez - Yes, that's better. Now, I want all of you to...  
  
(Before Reez could finish a bright light shined through a window into the room. And a sound boomed over a bullhorn)  
  
Jerry's voice – Nathan Reez, the complex is completely surrounded. You have no  
choice but to surrender. Give yourself up.  
  
(Reez shouted back to the voice even though he could barely hear himself over the sound of helicopters and WOOHP agents flooding the building)  
  
Reez - No options!?! I don't need options!  
  
(Reez reached to push the button. The spies all started to run toward him with hopes of stopping him. Allison was closest so she reached him first. She grabbed his arm, turned around and flipped him over her shoulder onto the floor. But it was too late. The WOOHP agents and Jerry ran into the room. The girls paid no attention to them. Instead they were all focused on a large screen that showed red dots representing missiles moved towards the capitol. Jerry saw Reez on the ground and assumed that the mission was over)  
  
Jerry - Well, I see you girls didn't need our help after all. Congratulations on another job well...  
  
(Sam interrupted him)  
  
Sam - Save it, Jerry. Reez just launched missiles at Washington.  
  
Jerry - What!  
  
(Jerry turned to the WOOHP agent next to him)  
  
Jerry - Inform the president at once.  
  
(The WOOHP agent pulled out a device that resembled a cross between a cell phone and a walkie talkie)  
  
Jerry - Our best hope is that some fighter jets can intercept the missiles and  
destroy them over an unpopulated area.  
  
Clover - But what if they can't?  
  
Sam - They have to. It's the only way.  
  
WOOHP agent – The president has ordered the jet to intercept sir. E.T.A. five  
minutes.  
  
Alex - But the screen says the missiles will be there in three minutes!  
  
(Alex was referring to the counter at the top of the screen that read 3:12)  
  
Sam - There not gonna make it!  
  
Clover - Come on, Jerry! We have to do something.  
  
Jerry - I... I don't know what to do.  
  
(By now Allison was over by her dad crying. She was talking to him but he wasn't responding. She was also crying. She over heard Jerry talking and stood up)  
  
Allison - I do.  
  
(With tears still in her eyes she walked over the computer and started typing)  
  
Sam - What are you gonna do?  
  
(Allison didn't respond. Tears fell from her face onto the keyboard as she typed. The girls and Jerry all watched her in almost complete silence. All that could be heard was the clicking of the keyboard and Allison's voice softly crying. The red dots were getting ever closer to D.C. They were only within a few inches of it on the screen. Then, for no apparent reason, Allison stopped typing although her head stayed pointed down toward the keyboard. The girls and Jerry all looked up to the screen. They watched for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Sam broke the silence)  
  
Sam - Allison?  
  
Allison - Wait.  
  
(Again, everyone was quiet, except for Allison. Her voice was very soft and faint as she spoke to herself)  
  
Allison - Please, please, work. Please let it work. Please.  
  
(Allison finally looked up at the screen. Everyone already had their eyes glued to it)  
  
Alex - Look! The missiles are changing direction!  
  
(They watched as the missiles turned east, towards the Atlantic Ocean. The red dots passed Washington and headed out to open waters. Once they were far away from the coast, the dots disappeared)  
  
Clover - Allison! You did it!  
  
(Everyone cheered Allison, but she kept her head down and continued to cry)  
  
Sam - Allison? What's wron...  
  
(Allison spoke before Sam could finish)  
  
Allison - It's my dad. He's... he's...  
  
(A WOOHP agent finished her sentence for her)  
  
WOOHP agent – Alive.  
  
Allison - What?  
  
WOOHP agent – Your dad is alive, miss. Not dead. He is just unconscious.  
  
(A look of joy overcome Allison's face)  
  
Allison - So that means he'll be okay?!  
  
Jerry - I imagine he will have a wicked headache when he comes around but yes he will be fine.  
  
(Allison ran over to her father and hugged him as she began to cry again)  
  
Allison - Oh daddy! I thought I had lost you!  
  
(After a moment WOOHP agents gathered around Allison and Darren)  
  
WOOHP agent – Sorry, Miss. Evans. But we need to take him to HQ just as a precaution.  
  
(The spies walked over to Allison and helped her up)  
  
Jerry - And while you men are at it, take this trash with you as well.  
  
(Jerry motioned to Reez who still lay unconscious on the floor. He then walked over to Allison)  
  
Jerry - Allison? I want to personally thank you for what you have just done. Not only have you helped bring a criminal to justice, but you have also, single handedly, saved our capitol.  
  
Allison - I did?  
  
(She was so worried about her father, she had not yet fully realized what she  
had done)  
  
Clover - You bet you did. You rule, girl.  
  
Allison - I just wanted to help my dad.  
  
Alex - You did help him along with all of Washington.  
  
(Allison started to blush)  
  
Allison - Thanks, you guys.  
  
Sam - Don't thank us. We should be thanking you.  
  
Jerry - Sam is right. So how about I say thank you be getting you all home for a well deserved rest.  
  
Allison - That sounds great. After all that I could sleep for a week.  
  
(Everyone laughed as they walked out of the building. As the left WOOHP  
agents were still combing the warehouse, freeing the other hackers and  
making sure all other problems were resolved) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
(The next day few days passed without any incidents. It was now Friday and the girls all meet up in front of Bev High after classes were over for the day)  
  
Alex - Has you dad been feeling better, Allison?  
  
Allison - He had a bad headache this morning still but other than that he was... okay.  
  
Clover - Well I hope your all rested up because we are gonna have to go shopping today. I just have to get a new green skirt. My old one is so not the right green for me anymore.  
  
Sam - Leave it to Clover to find 27 different shades of emerald green.  
  
(Alex and Allison both laughed)  
  
Clover - Whatever, Sammy. I can't help it if my ever changing appearance is too complex for the shades of the rest of the world.  
  
(Now all the girls laughed but Allison had a bit of a sad look on her face for  
some reason)  
  
Clover - Look! There is that dreamy hunk Jason. I think today is the day I give him the honor of taking me out on a date.  
  
(The girls all watched as the boy Clover mentioned walked down the sidewalk.  
He looked over in their direction and started walking toward them)  
  
Clover - Perfect, here he come now. Watch this, Allison. Here is how you get a boy to ask you out in Beverly Hills.  
  
(Jason walked right up to Clover but then walked right past her and up to  
Allison)  
  
Jason - Yeah, Allison. Are we still on for our date tonight?  
  
Allison - Uh, yeah sure.  
  
Jason - Great! I'll pick you up at eight.  
  
Allison - Okay, I'll be ready.  
  
(Jason turned around and left never even noticing Clover. Sam, Alex and Clover we all shocked)  
  
Alex - Uh, what just happened?  
  
Sam - Allison? You have a date with Jason?  
  
Allison - Yeah. I guess I do.  
  
(Clover was still staring at Allison)  
  
Allison - I thought he was cute, so I asked him out yesterday morning. But I didn't know you wanted to go out with him, Clover.  
  
Clover - You asked him out? But I have been working on him to ask me out for a week now.  
  
Allison - I'm sorry. I didn't know.  
  
(Clover started to get an angry look on her face. But just as soon as it had  
come, it went away. She sighed)  
  
Clover - Well you did just ruin a whole weeks worth of flirting a lot of careful planning... but it's okay. You two could definitely go places.  
  
(As soon as Allison heard Clover say that the said look in her eyes took over  
her face and she began to cry)  
  
Alex - Its okay, Allison. Clover just said she didn't care.  
  
Clover - Yeah, don't cry.  
  
Allison - It's not that.  
  
Sam - Then what?  
  
Allison - My dad got fired.  
  
Sam - Why?  
  
Allison - His boss said that he didn't think Dad was taking the job serious.  
  
Sam - Because he didn't show up every day?  
  
Allison - Yeah. And Dad couldn't tell them about what happened because Jerry  
told us both to keep it a secret. I don't think he would believed the real story even if Dad told him.  
  
Alex - Well that's no reason to cry. Your dad can find another job.  
  
Allison - That's just the problem. He can't! And he told me this morning that we are goona have to move back to San Francisco.  
  
Clover - Your moving!?!  
  
Alex - But you can't!  
  
Sam - We just became friends!  
  
Allison - I know. I don't want to move but the only job my dad can get is his old one.  
  
(All the girls began to cry)  
  
Allison - We are going to move back this weekend.  
  
Alex - Does this mean that we will never see you again?  
  
Allison - I... I... I think so.  
  
(The girls all cried harder)  
  
Allison - I'm gonna miss you three so much.  
  
(Clover started to hug Allison. Sam and Alex joined in for a group hug)  
  
Clover - We are gonna miss you too, Allisoooooooooooooooooooooooon.  
  
(As the girls were in their group hug the ground opened up beneath them and they slide down silver tube and came to rest in Jerry's office)  
  
Clover - JERRY! You couldn't have picked a worse time for a mission.  
  
Alex - Yeah! Allison just told us that she is moving.  
  
(The girls we all still crying but Jerry was calm and collected as always)  
  
Jerry - Girls, please calm down and let me tell you why I brought you here.  
  
Sam - There is no way we can go on a mission now, Jerry.  
  
Jerry - This is not about a mission. I wanted to inform you of two new WOOHP employees.  
  
Allison - You WOOHPed us so you could give us a 'state of the WOOHP address.'  
  
Jerry - If you will calm down and listen, I think you will all be pleased.  
  
(The girls finally sat down and heard Jerry out)  
  
Jerry - I would first like you all to meet our new head of computer security, Darren Evans.  
  
All of the girls – What?  
  
(The girls all watched as Allison's dad walked into the room)  
  
Allison - You got a job here, Dad?  
  
Darren - Yep. Jerry just hired me this morning.  
  
Allison - Does this mean we aren't moving!?!  
  
Darren - Right again.  
  
(The girls all started to celebrate)  
  
Alex - Yeah! Now we won't have to say good bye.  
  
Clover - And we'll get to hang out at the mall all the time.  
  
(The girls all hugged again. This time it was tears of joy that ran down their faces. After the hug ended Sam had a thought)  
  
Sam - But who is the other new WOOHP employee? You did say there  
were two didn't you?  
  
Jerry - That is correct. I would also like to introduce you to WOOHP's newest spy, Allison Evans.  
  
Allison - You mean I am gonna get to be a spy!  
  
Jerry - That's right. You will have to undergo training of course. But after the potential you showed in the field, I don't think you will have any trouble at all.  
  
Alex - Alright!  
  
Clover - Yeah! This is totally awesome!  
  
Sam - Now we will see you everyday for sure.  
  
Alex - And we will get to go on more missions together.  
  
Allison - And I will get to go out with Jason.  
  
Darren - Who?  
  
Clover - Jason is the boy that she snatched out from under my nose.  
  
(Allison's quick temper kicked in)  
  
Allison - Hey! I already told you that I didn't know you wanted to go out with him!  
  
Jerry - Well, I can see you all have some things to discuss. Take care ladies.  
  
(Jerry pushed the big red button on his desk and the girls feel through the  
Floor. Allison could be heard yelling on the way down)  
  
Allison - I don't think I'll ever get use to this!  
  
(After the girl's shouts went quiet. Darren turned to Jerry)  
  
Darren - Do you do that to them a lot?  
  
Jerry - Only every chance I get.  
  
The end 


End file.
